


Tonight It's You

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [15]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Tonight It's You' by Cheap Trick.





	Tonight It's You

They could’ve blamed a lot of things for what happened. The booze, the drama of the day, anything. In the end, they had to admit it happened because they wanted it to, though neither truly believed the other could feel the same.

“Don’t worry about it. I understand,” he told her, getting ready to leave. “One night, no encores.”

“John,” she said, catching hold of his sleeve. “I thought I just needed someone last night, but... what I actually needed was you.”

He turned back, their eyes met, they both smiled. Maybe it was more than one night after all.


End file.
